


Hands off

by orphan_account



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Spacedogs, Spacedogs Appreciation Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3369572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Nigel goes to visit his brother in Baltimore, he underestimates how much of a judgmental asshole Hannibal can be.<br/>Hannibal on the other hand is sick of waiting to meet his brother, (who is three days late, mind you) and instead goes to meet him. Naturally, they don't tell each other their plans. </p><p>In other words<br/>How Hannibal found out his mafia-affiliated brother is dating a shy little toy maker<br/>Nigel is unhappy about the entire ordeal</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Announcement

**Author's Note:**

> The spacedogs appreciation week is going on for longer than i anticipated so that's super great and i took it as a sign to write a few stories

“Adam, darling, I need to visit my brother in fucking Maryland next week. If you need anything you have my number.”

“Yes.”

“Adam?”

“…”

“What is it, darling?” 

“…I didn’t know you had a brother…”

“Yeah, we’re twins. It’s a real pain in the ass.” 

“Why?”

“We look exactly alike but that’s about it. We aren’t that close.”

“Why?”

“Because if you think the bullshit I do is bad, then my brother is the devil himself.”

“That’s impossible, the devil isn’t a man.”

“Yeah, well, neither is my brother. He’s a pretentious asshole, plain and simple. But, I suppose I care about the fucker, which is why I’m going to visit him. If I do it now, it lessens the chances of me having to deal with him around the holidays. So, by doing this now, we can spend Christmas together.” 

“O-ok.”

Nigel sighed, he knew Adam would want to meet his brother, but the fact that he would be leaving the state to stay in a strange place with new people stopped him. Nigel relied on just that to protect what was his. Hannibal had a way of stealing what was his, the fact that he was a fucking pro at gas lighting was another reason to keep him away from Adam. The sweet boy wouldn’t stand a chance. 

“I’ll bring you back as many space-related things as I can, and maybe some porn to add to your collection.” Nigel said with a wink. 

“Thank you.” Adam said without blinking. He stood and walked over to sit next to Nigel and tugged on his sleeve, knowing Nigel would know what he wanted. 

Nigel smiled softly at Adam. When Adam stopped talking, Nigel learned it was best to keep his swearing to a minimum and to speak as gently as possible. Most of the time Adam’s silence came from anxiety and Nigel just had to wait it out. Sometimes it lasted a few hours, sometimes a few days. The longest his silence has gone on started after Nigel came home covered in blood, most of it his. Adam didn’t talked for a month.

“Darling, I promise I’ll come back. I’ll only be gone for three days. You can call me however many times you need, no matter what ok? I know you’re worried. Come here.” Nigel griped Adam and pulled the man into his lap. “What do you wanna do, hmm? I’ll take care of you today ok? Whatever you want to do just signal alright?”

Adam glanced at the wall for a while, before tugging on Nigel’s sleeve three times. Nigel’s face split into a grin. Trust Adam to want to go up to the roof and stargaze. 

“I’ll get your coat, or do you want your spacesuit?” 

Adam tapped on Nigel’s right hand, indicating he wanted his spacesuit. 

“Alright, darling.” Nigel said before kissing Adam on the cheek. “I’ll be right back.” 

***

That night, Nigel hauled Adam into the bed and arraigned him on his back. Come ’ere darlin’. Nigel slurred. It was freezing outside so to warm up Nigel drank half a bottle of scotch. Adam knew two things would happen to Nigel when he drank, his speech held less and less English, and more foreign languages. Adam only recognized French so far. Nigel also became extremely aroused depending on the situation. Right now, apparently, the situation was perfect, because Nigel was currently man-handling Adam’s clothes off while whispering strange words into his ear.

Once Nigel stripped Adam bare, he flipped Adam onto his back and licked a long strip up his back. Adam shuddered at the feeling of the warm wet tongue on his back. He wanted to tell Nigel what he wanted, but his tongue felt thick and heavy in his mouth. He reached back and tugged once on Nigel’s hair, hoping he would take it the correct way.  
Nigel jerked up when Adam tugged his hair and he grinned at Adam before roughly grabbing the smaller man’s ass. He separated the cheeks and licked a gentle stripe across Adam’s hole, making him whine. Nigel hauled Adam a bit higher, and began to rim the squirming spaceman earnestly. Nigel grinned to himself, the first time he did this Adam’s reaction was so violent they had to stop and patch Nigel’s bloody nose. The whole time Adam kept trying to apologize, while Nigel kept laughing about the whole thing.  
Adam was brought back to the present when Adam tugged on his hair, signaling that he wanted to move on. Nigel lunged up and grabbed Adam by the back of his neck with one hand and the lube with the other. Reaching down, Nigel prepped Adam before thrusting into him with a groan, Adam whined and grabbed at Nigel’s, looking for an anchor while Nigel gently fucked him. Nigel licked a strip up Adam’s neck in an attempt to calm him when Adam began to orgasm. The smaller man thrashed and clawed at Nigel’s back with blunt nails. 

The two collapsed on the bed and cringed when Nigel pulled out. 

“Shh, shh, baby. I’ve got you. Go to sleep. It’s alright.” Nigel murmured in Adam’s ear when the smaller man wouldn’t stop shaking. The comforting noise worked, and Nigel smiled into Adam’s hair when he felt the smaller man relax.


	2. Lateness will not be tolerated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal is not happy about his brother being late

Nigel was late. Again.

Hannibal sighed, he knew not to expect much from his wayward brother, but it was the holidays for Christ sakes. It was incredibly _rude_ that his younger brother would do such a thing to him. What was left of their pretty pathetic family was very important to Hannibal, simply because all Hannibal _had_ was Nigel. Well that just wasn’t true at the moment. He had Abigail. An intelligent girl who was an apprentice of sorts. She showed great potential in her craft and was almost ready to go hunting on her own. Hannibal was extremely proud of her and he wanted to show Nigel what she could do. 

Well, Hannibal was going to meet up with his wayward brother one way or another. 

“Abigail?” Hannibal called “It seems like my brother needs to be picked up from his home in New York. Will you be alright on your own? I shall only be gone for three days at most.”  
Abigail nodded absently, she was never a morning person and this fact was made worse because she had been up all night, watching horror movies. Well she watched one, the rest of the night was spent outside Hannibal’s room, hoping that she wouldn’t suddenly be haunted by the ghosts of one of Hannibal’s victims. Hannibal found her when he woke up around six thirty, and carried her back to bed, with a stern warning that she needs to be awake again by eight. 

So now she was slumped over in a kitchen chair, trying to make sense of Hannibal’s muddled words. 

“Yes, Hannibal I’ll be alright. Go on, and please don’t hurt your brother. It’s the holidays, you can take him to task for being rude when New Year’s pass.” Abigail told him in what she was pretty certain was a clear voice. 

Hannibal resisted the almost foreign urge to roll his eyes when Abigail mumbled her response. He told her not to watch that horror movie so late at night. She’s so sensitive to monster films for some reason. Hannibal had no idea why, she was quickly becoming the monster children were warned about.

“I’m going upstairs to pack, take out the trash and go back to sleep.” Hannibal sighed. “If you are not awake by the time I leave there is food in the fridge for you to reheat. My flight leaves at three, and I will be gone no later than one, should anything go wrong you have my number.” 

Abigail gratefully stood and hurried to take out the trash so she could run back to bed and dive into sweet oblivion. 

“I’ll try to be awake before you leave, Hannibal!” She called using the last of her energy to speed the trash outside to the curb. Hopefully the trash collector hasn’t come to the neighborhood yet. He always changes when pickup time is. It irritated Hannibal to no end. 

***  
Upstairs, Hannibal was packing in a way that Abigail would certainly describe as pissed off, if she was awake to witness this spectacle. 

He had every right to be of course! His brother hasn’t shown up to visit him for the holidays. Hannibal almost believed this year was different simply because Nigel was in America. Well, Hannibal was going to see his wayward brother one way or another. A few hours later Hannibal’s bags were packed and his affairs handled. He walked to Abigail’s room to find her passed out on top of her bed. 

“Abigail, wake up. I’m leaving and you need to turn on the alarm.”

“Mmph… alright, let me put on a warmer shirt.” She moaned into her pillow. 

“Alright, I’ll be back with Nigel in three days, Abigail, please don’t forget to feed Miriam.” Hannibal shut the door and walked out, hoping that there was nothing that would hinder him on his way to the airport.


	3. Meeting new Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nigel meets Abigail

Nigel hated planes, they were literally the main reason he stayed in Europe. He could easily drive wherever he wanted to. He tried to stay out of situations that would require him to leave the country fast enough that he would need a plane. He was well known for killing people for making him fly somewhere. 

The flight to America was torture for him, but there was no way he could stay in Europe safely for now. Especially seeing as he was supposed to be dead. Nigel wasn’t too upset about the sudden move thought. Without it, he wouldn’t have found Adam, and now he’s closer to his brother. 

However, that didn’t make his apprehension about flying any less obnoxious. He even put off leaving for a few days, until he could buy himself a car, so he could just drive the three hours instead of flying in a metal tube of horror. Now he was speeding through downtown trying to make it onto the interstate before sundown, so he could get there in time for dinner, because despite Hannibal’s choice of meat, his brother was one hell of a chef. 

By the time Nigel made it to Hannibal’s house, he only got one speeding ticket, which he counted as a win. He got out of the car and threw on his favorite shirt with the orange and grey dogs on it. He knew his brother would be irritated with his chosen attire and would make him wear a fucking suit, but he wouldn’t be a good big brother until he got under his little brother’s skin, and shocked his uppity neighbors. 

Maybe he would go as Hannibal knocking on some doors and set up an affair or to, just to see how Hanni would react. Not that he’d cheat on Adam or anything, a wink here a late night drink there. Nigel was bored enough to ruin some marriages. Especially now that his impulse control was back home in fucking New York.  
Nigel laughed to himself and knocked on the door loudly enough that Hanni should be able to hear it in the furthest corners of his pretentious home. Eventually the door cracked   
open and a young girl about eighteen poked her head out the door. 

“Can I help you?” She asked quietly, rubbing her eyes. 

“Name’s Nigel, can I fucking help _you_?” The bad man snapped. 

Immediately the girl’s eyes snapped opened and she threw the door open. “You’re supposed to be in New York!”

“Well as you can see I was fucking delayed, now who are you and why are you in my fucking brother’s house?”

Abigail honestly didn’t know what to say to the man. Hannibal said his brother was a crass man, but she honestly thought it was Hannibal’s version, not hers. She wasn’t really ready for all this, but she figured she had better answer the irritated man. 

“My name’s Abigail, I’m Hannibal’s adopted daughter…um come in?”

“Don’t mind if I fucking do, Abbie.” He said, and watched as she cringed from the nickname. “You have a problem with my nickname for you, darling?”

“It’s personal.” She said, dryly. 

“Feisty, you know about Hannibal’s diet, right?” If the girl knew about Hannibal’s _hobbies_ then he’d have to treat her with the respect Hannibal did. He might be a soulless mobster who sold crack and killed people for fun, but he didn’t deal with crazy. 

And there was no denying his brother was a fucking whack job. 

Therefore, by association, this little girl who looked like she should be valedictorian of some Ivy League school might just stab him in his sleep and play hackey sac with one of his kidneys. He had a safe deal established with his brother, but what about his apparent niece? 

_“Well, I guess I get to figure that out during family bonding.”_ Nigel thought, eyeing Abigail warily. 

“I’m well aware of Hannibal’s very strict diet.” She said with finality that made even Nigel shut up. He fought the urge to laugh, if she can make him shut up then she has his brother wrapped around her little finger. Odd that she was the one to do it. Maybe he would like her after all. 

“So where is Hanni anyway?”

“Flying to New York.”

“WHAT?” Nigel yelled, this was not good. 

“You’re three days late!” 

“I hate flying! I had to get a fucking car! You let him go?”

“Yes! I couldn’t exactly stop it? What’s the big deal? He’ll be back in three days!” 

“Maybe I have shit I don’t want your fucking father knowing about!” Nigel snapped already going for his phone.

“Oh so now that he’s pissed you off you’ve shoved all unconscious responsibility on me?” Abigail countered but Nigel wasn’t listening. He was frantically trying to contact Adam and tell the naïve boy not to open the door for a guy that looks exactly like him, but wearing a suit. Nigel doesn’t think he even _owned_ a suit!

“Fuck, Adam pick up!”

***

Miles away, a very confused Adam was opening the door to his apartment, admitting a mildly bewildered Hannibal inside. 

“Hello, my name’s Hannibal. I don’t believe we’ve met.”

“…I-I’m Adam.”

“Its splendid to meet you, Adam.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nigel gets to know his niece...  
> or not...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is more of a filler chapter

Nigel hated planes, they were literally the main reason he stayed in fucking Europe. He could easily drive wherever he wanted to. He tried to stay out of situations that would require him to leave the country fast enough that he would need a plane. He was well known for killing people for making him fly somewhere. 

The flight to America was torture for him, but there was no way he could stay in Europe safely for now. Especially seeing as he was supposed to be dead. Nigel wasn’t too upset about the sudden move thought. Without it, he wouldn’t have found Adam, and now he’s closer to his brother. However, that didn’t make his apprehension about flying any less obnoxious. He even put off leaving for a few days, until he could buy himself a car, so he could just drive the three hours instead of flying in a metal tube of horror. Now he was speeding through downtown trying to make it onto the interstate before sundown, so he could get there in time for dinner, because despite Hannibal’s choice of meat, his brother was one hell of a chef. 

By the time Nigel made it to Hannibal’s house, he only got one speeding ticket, which he counted as a win. He got out of the car and threw on his favorite shirt with the orange and grey dogs on it. He knew his brother would be irritated with his chosen attire and would make him wear a fucking suit, but he wouldn’t be a good big brother until he got under his little brother’s skin, and shocked his uppity neighbors. 

Maybe he would go as Hannibal knocking on some doors and set up an affair or to, just to see how Hanni would react. Not that he’d cheat on Adam or anything, a wink here a late night drink there. Nigel was bored enough to ruin some marriages. Especially now that his impulse control was back home in fucking New York.  
Nigel laughed to himself and knocked on the door loudly enough that Hanni should be able to hear it in the furthest corners of his pretentious home. Eventually the door cracked open and a young girl about eighteen poked her head out the door. 

“Can I help you?” She asked quietly, rubbing her eyes. 

“Name’s Nigel, can I fucking help _you_?” The irritable, snapped. 

Immediately the girl’s eyes snapped opened and she threw the door open. “You’re supposed to be in New York!”

“Well as you can see I was fucking delayed, now who are you and why are you in my fucking brother’s house?”

Abigail honestly didn’t know what to say to the man. Hannibal said his brother was a crass man, but she honestly thought it was Hannibal’s version, not hers. She wasn’t really ready for all this, but she figured she had better answer the irritated man. 

“My name’s Abigail, I’m Hannibal’s adopted daughter…um come in?”

“Don’t mind if I fucking do, Abbie.” He said, and watched as she cringed from the nickname. “You have a problem with my nickname for you, darling?”

“It’s personal.” She said, dryly. 

“Feisty, you know about Hannibal’s diet, right?” Nigel said getting straight to the point. If the girl knew about Hannibal’s _hobbies_ then he’d have to treat her with the   
respect Hannibal did. He might be a soulless mobster who sold crack and killed people for fun, but he didn’t deal with crazy. 

And there was no denying his brother was a fucking whack job. 

Therefore, by association, this little girl who looked like she should be valedictorian of some Ivy League school might just stab him in his sleep and play hackey sac with his kidneys. He had a safe deal established with his brother, but what about his apparent niece? Well, now he wanted to know when was the soonest he could get back to Adam without seeming rude. 

Again this kid was an extreme wild card. 

Kudos to Hannibal for find someone as crazy as him. 

“Hannibal went to New York to get you! He’s probably already landed by no- Hey! Where are you going?” 

“I have to call my fucking idiot impatient brother! Where’s the fucking phone?” Nigel snapped. Hannibal had the _worst habit of breaking Nigel’s toys, and knowing Hannibal, he would think Adam was something to be played with. Nigel had to shut it down before He came home to a broken Adam, because that wouldn’t take much._

_“Where’s yours?” Abigail snapped._

_“If I could’ve used my fucking phone, I would’ve by now, bitch!”_

_“Cute, now I’ll definitely tell you where the phone is.” Abigail said sweetly._

_Nigel stopped and pulled a gun on Abigail._

_“Where the fuck is it Abigail?”_

_“Jesus ok, you need to calm down. What are you afraid Hannibal’s going to steal your stash of Cocaine?”_

_“I wouldn’t put it past him.” Nigel grumbled, putting the gun away, which in hindsight was his first mistake._

_Suddenly there was a flutter of movement out of the corner of his eye before there was a sharp flash of pain in his neck and everything went black._

_***_

_“You’re name is Hannibal, yes?” Adam said leading the man through his small kitchen. Hannibal looked at the man’s refrigerator and saw a list on there that said Adam’s chores then written next to them was another one that said Nigel’s chores._

_“Curious.” Hannibal thought. It seemed his brother was living in a state of blissful domesticity with this beautiful man in front of him. He wanted to know more about him and his mental state. It was clear he wasn’t neuro-typical. He wanted to know how Nigel managed to lull this sweet looking man into a false sense of security._

_He wondered how deeply the mental and physical state of the nervous man in front of him affects brother._

_For now, he would enjoy the man’s surprisingly pleasing company. There was no reason to call Nigel, telling him of his whereabouts just now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come whisper headcanons and prompts in my ask box yo  
> [My Blog](http://rococoandrum.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://rococoandrum.tumblr.com)


End file.
